The interior of vehicles, such as semi-trucks, vans, and mobile homes, often include a forward-facing operator space and an aft living, sleeping, and/or storage space. Typically, the operator space is separated from the aft space by the back surface of the driver and passenger seats of the operator space. Occasionally in such close quarters, activity in the operator space may be disruptive to a person in the aft space or vice versa. To address this problem, among others, curtains have been used to assist in separating the operator space from the aft space. Typically, the curtain hangs from an upper surface of the vehicle's interior and extends downward thereby creating a barrier between the operator space from the living space.